Naughty Kiss
by FyRraiy
Summary: It's iKON fict. Binhwan/Bjin/HanbinxJinhwan. Drabble. No summary


**Naughty Kiss**

**By**

**FyRraiy**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Don't be a Basher!**

**Happy Reading**

"Hanbin-ah, ss-saranghe" ujar namja mungil yang menghadiahi namjachingunya sebuah kecupan singkat di pinggir bibir kanan namjanya.

"Sudah berani mencuri ciumanku hmm, Kim Jinhwanie?" tanya sang namjanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya dan menatap tajam sang tersangka, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Tatap aku Kim Jinhwan" ucap Hanbin dan Jinhwan dengan takut-takut mendongakkan wajahnya menatap manik kekasih tercintanya yang masih setia menatapnya tajam.

"Aa-a, Hanbin-ah mianhe k-kufikir kau akan menyukainya. Aku tidak bermaksdu membuatmu marah, mianhe" ucap Jinhwan panjang nan cepat layaknya rentetan gerbong kereta api yang sedang melaju kencang di atas relnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Karena yang benar bukan seperti itu" ujar Hanbin sambil menarik dagu Jinhwan dan meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka. Sedangkan Jinhwan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu benar-benar merasa gugup sekaligusa bingung akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Hanbin barusan.

"Karena yang benar seperti ini"

Tanpa aba-aba Hanbin segera menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Jinhwan. Menyesapnya dalam. Menkan tengkuk Jinhwan agar dapat melumat bibirnya semakin dalam.

"Akh..."pekik Jinhwan saat Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidah hangatnya ke dalam mulut Jinhwan. Mengabsen setiap deret gigi Jinhwan dan mengajak lidah milik keduanya berperang.

"Hmmppph..." lenguh Jinhwan tertahan. Stok persediaan oksigennya mulai menipis namun Hanbin tan kunjung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan malah makin memiringkan kekpalanya agar dapat melahap habis seluruh bibir Jinhwan.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak adik Hanbin-Chanwoo- yang baru saja pulang dari tugas membeli es krim yang diberikkan oleh Hanbin.

Sontak Hanbin langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka. Namun sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya Hanbin memberikkan bonus kecupan singkat di atas bibir Jinhwan dan menjilati bibir atas Jinhwan membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang masih menempel di bibir Jinhwan. Untungnya saja jarak ruang tamu dari pintu masuk rumah cukup jauh, sehingga Chanwoo tidak melihat adegan berbau 'iya-iya' yang dilakukkan Hanbin pada Jinhwan.

"Yak! Jung Chanwoo!" Teriak Hanbin sambil melompat dari sofa yang mereka duduki tadi.

Sedangkan Jinhwan hanya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah bagaikan tomat sekarang.

"Yak! Chawoo-ah kau lama sekali. Kau seperti membeli es krim di Jeju saja" rungut Hanbin yang tak begitu ditanggapi Chanwoo.

"Yak! kenapa kau memebeli rasa strawberry. Aku tidak mau, belikan aku rasa coklat" tambah Hanbin sedikit merajuk setelah melihat seluruh es krim yang dibeli adiknya.

"Shiro hyung, aku lelah. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal apapun lagi" ucapnya.

"Disana tidak ada rasa coklat hyung" tambah Chanwoo jujur.

"Pokoknya carikan. Cari di semua supermarket. Kalau perlu cari di seluruh Seoul atau bahkan di Busan atau di Daegu"

"Chanwoo-ah... cepat belikan" rajuk Hanbin.

"Shiro, aku sudah menghabiskan dua puluh ribu won untuk membeli ini" ucap Chanwoo tak kalah melas.

"Pakai uangku... Belikkan lagi" ujar Hanbin sambil memberi Chanwoo beberapa lembar uang dan mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanwoo kembali keluar.

"Hyung-ah..." ucap Chanwoo dengan wajahnya yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Sudah cepat"

Akhirnya pun Chanwoo menuruti permintaan Hanbin lagi. Kembali pergi untuk membeli es krim rasa coklat.

Dan Hanbin kembali menatap intens pada Jinhwan yang masih menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya. Berjalan mendekat menghampiri Jinhwan yang masih setia diposisinya tadi.

HUP

Hanbin langsung menggendong Jinhwan ala bridal style.

"Yak! Turunkan aku!" pekik Jinhwan meronta namun Hanbin tetap menggendongnya dan membawanya menaikki tangga.

"Ssst... tenang saja chagi" ucap Hanbin dengan nada bicara yang sedikit menggoda.

"Yakk! M-mmau ap-apa kau"

"Mmm...melakukkan hal yang menyenangkan mungkin" jawab Hanbin dengan wajah yang dibuat seolah-lah sedang berfikir keras.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Tanya Jinhwan ragu sekaligus takut. Namun hanya dijawab dengan senyum Hanbin yang sulit diaritkan.

.

.

.

**End **

**Fyuhh... akhirnya selesai,, **

**Gomawo yang sudah mau baca fict ku,, **

**Mian kalau gk bagus hehehe...**


End file.
